Wesley Crusher (mirror)
In the mirror universe, Wesley Crusher was the son of and . Histories :References from numerous sources establish that the various depictions of the mirror universe may not take place in concurrent timelines, meaning there could be a number of divergent alternate reality versions of this topic that do not share the same continuity. The references below this note are separated into subsections to minimize confusion regarding the divergences. Worst of Both Worlds The son of and the pirate , Wesley was apparently orphaned and was forced to take care of himself. He was unaware of his identity of his father, who died in 2359. By 2371, he resided on , a Klingon-Cardassian Alliance world governed by Gul . He formed a friendship with the archaeologist , often guarding his vessel in exchange for money. Unbeknownst to either of them, Picard had been a friend of Wesley's father prior to his death. In September 2371, while attempting to guard the Stargazer from a pair of s named Gwarz and Khone, Wesley was severely beaten by the two Alliance officers. While Gwarz and Khone were still ransacking the ship, Picard discovered him lying in a pool of his own blood on the Stargazer s ramp. As no physician would waste time or resources treating a Terran, Picard brought him to a Terran healer named . Although she promised to care for him as if he were her own child, Pulaski was sceptical as to whether he would survive. However, she believed that his youth gave him a good chance of doing so, though he would be crippled for life even if he did. Wesley's brutal treatment inspired Picard to follow in the footsteps of his former lover and join the Terran Rebellion. ( |The Worst of Both Worlds}}) Dark Mirror In one permutation of the mirror universe, Wesley was an ensign on the . Like his counterpart, he was often stationed at the conn station. Wesley hated Captain Picard for the death of his father, and made an attempt on his life. When Riker lets him leave the bridge, knowing what Crusher will attempt, Crusher chases down Captain Picard and tries to assassinate him, but fails. What nobody in the universe knows, other than the crew of the USS Enterprise, is that this is not the regular Picard, but the Jean-Luc Picard from the Federation universe. Picard's henchmen send Crusher to the agony booth, where he does a spell until Picard orders him confined to quarters. Captain Picard realizes that Riker would have been happy to have Picard dead with minimal risk to himself. Wesley's fate after this incident is unknown, but if word gets out that Picard made the mistake of going around unguarded, Wesley is not likely to face punishment. ( ) :The source material in ''Dark Mirror contradicts the canon version of the mirror universe in many other ways, including this depiction of a mirror universe where the conflict between Klingons and Terrans ended up exactly opposite compared to canon.'' Connections category:humans category:mirror universe characters category:imperial Starfleet personnel category:imperial Starfleet ensigns category:imperial Starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:iSS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) personnel Category:Humans (24th century)